


Heart

by Ischa



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucked Up, Halloween 2017, Horror, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Rape/Non-con Elements, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: Jason and Dick save a boy from very bad men, but no good deed goes unpunished and things go south from there.Jason gasped, grabbed the fistful of hair tightly and tried to pull that too pale, soft mouth away from his cock. The boy, it was Tim, Jason knew that: he made a noise – it felt like hunger, didn't just sound like it, but felt like it. Jason could feel that noise in his bones.





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This year's Halloween fic. READ the warnings. This is messed up, you have been warned.

~+~  
“Oh hell no,” Jason said. 

“It’s not what it looks like!” The man pleaded, but Jason wasn’t going to listen. He punched the jerk in the face and the jerk went down hard. 

“Really- he wanted i-“ It seemed that Dick wasn’t in the mood to listen to this crap either, he punched the other middle aged bastard and kicked him for good measure. 

Dick ran a hand through his hair and glared down at the men.  
Jason was already bundling the naked, bruised boy up in his leather jacket and handing him over to Dick. 

“Get the kid out of here,” he said sharply, because Dick looked like he wanted to kill someone, and that was not a good thing.  
The boy whimpered as Dick pressed him to his chest gently. Dick made a soft shushing noise and the boy pressed closer to him, which Jason didn’t know what to do with, to be honest. But he would care about that later. First he needed Nightwing to get out of here and take the boy with him. 

“I said go. It’s freezing outside and the kid is naked, bruised and dirty,” Jason snapped. 

Dick nodded. “Don’t kill them,” he said, but it sounded hollow to Jason. 

“I won’t,” he promised, but he would make sure that these bastards would wish he did. 

~+~  
Jason washed the blood of his hands and mask as best he could and then made the call to the police. There had been pictures too, so he was pretty sure he didn’t have to explain anything to the cops. 

When he entered the apartment he shared with Dick two hours later, he could hear Dick singing softly: it came from the bathroom. Jason followed the sound.  
Dick was sitting on a stool, washing the boys black hair. He seemed entirely absorbed in the task. Somehow Jason had assumed that Dick would call child services and not bring the boy home. 

“Dick?” 

Dick looked at him. “I know. But I couldn’t,” he answered the unspoken question. “Not yet anyway. Maybe tomorrow?” 

Jason sighed. “Fine,” he said. 

The boy looked at Jason then. His eyes had an unusual color. In the shabby apartment this evening Jason had been sure they had been blue, but they were an intense violet. 

Jason smiled at the kid and the kid smiled back. Just a tiny uplift of his pretty pale lips. Jason blinked. What the fuck? “I’m gonna find something to wear for him,” he said to Dick. 

Dick nodded. “Thank you Jason. Could you maybe make him something to eat too?” He asked, but he wasn’t looking at Jason anymore, he was running his hands over the boy’s small shoulders, his back, down his spine and the boy sighed with pleasure. 

The tiny sound went straight to Jason’s gut and he bolted out of the bathroom.  
He took a deep breath once he was safely in the bedroom. What the heck? Really. He shook his head. Hadn’t the kid been smaller when he had handed him to Dick a few hours ago? Or had it just looked that way because the men who had him in their clutches had been so big?  
Maybe he was just losing it. He decided to let it be for now, grabbed an old t-shirt of Dick’s and threw it at Dick in the bathroom, before he went to the kitchen and made tea and sandwiches for dinner. 

~+~  
The t-shirt was barely covering the kid’s ass, which meant he had to be older than Jason had previously thought. He was slim and pretty, with milky skin and dark hair. Pale lips, those fucking eyes, Jason thought. 

“Did he say anything?” Jason asked, sliding a plate in the boy’s direction. 

“Not much. His name’s Tim,” Dick said, sitting down at the table. 

“That’s all? No last name? How old is he?” Jason asked. “Where are his parents?”

“I don’t have parents,” Tim said. His voice sounded raspy, not unused, but – and Jason hated himself for thinking it - sexy in a way he was way too familiar with. Dick sounded like that when he’s been taking his sweet fucking time sucking Jason’s cock. 

“Everyone has parents,” Jason said. 

“Do you?” the boy asked. His eyes were big and trusting and Jason – Jason wanted to hug the kid. That was it. 

“Not anymore,” Jason said. 

“And Dick?” Tim asked. 

“Not anymore,” Dick repeated Jason’s words. 

Tim nodded. 

Was that it, Jason wondered, where the kid’s parents dead? Or scumbags who had sold him into slavery? 

“Eat up, kid,” Jason said and the boy obeyed. 

After dinner, they made up a bed for the kid on the couch, because they only had the one big bed in the bedroom that they were sharing and no way in hell would the two of them fit on the couch. He watched Tim cuddle into Dick’s side and listened to him make these tiny noises like he was – Jason didn’t even know. They weren’t bad noises, but they made him feel dirty for some reason. Dick didn’t seem to have the same problem.  
Around ten they called it a night, switched off the TV and Dick kissed Tim goodnight on his forehead.  
Jason was glad to have Dick to himself. 

“You’re getting attached,” Jason said. “You know we can’t keep him. He’s not a cat.” 

“I know that he’s not a cat Jay. He’s a boy who had been through a lot and he seems to be comfortable with us here, so…” 

Jason sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. “How long?” 

“Jay-“

“How long? We’re vigilante, Dick. We can’t raise a fucking child.” 

“He’s not a child,” Dick said. 

“I consider everyone under eighteen a child,” Jason said firmly. “And we can only guess at his age.” 

“Can we fight about it tomorrow?” Dick asked. 

Jason didn't want to fight about it at all, so he nodded and reached for Dick at the same time, pulling him in. Dick leaned into him, sighed and let Jason kiss him. But it was clear to Jason that Dick wasn't in the mood for more. Which was understandable after the day they had. And there was also the matter of the abused kid in their living room. 

“Bed now, Dicki bird.” 

Dick kissed him and then pulled him to the bed with him. Dick curled into Jason and closed his eyes, his fingers were curled into Jason's t-shirt. “Night Jay.”

“Goodnight, Dick,” Jason said. 

~+~  
Jason was dreaming, he knew he was dreaming and he didn't know if that made it better or worse. It had started out alright, he thought: He had his fingers in Dick's hair as Dick was going down on him, Dick's tongue playing with Jason's erection, Dick's strong hands sliding up and down his legs. He had that dream or variations of it before and it usually ended with him rolling over and pressing his cock against Dick's ass, waking Dick up and them fucking.  
It wasn't how it would go this time, he knew it as soon as he looked down and the eyes staring up at him weren't the blue he knew but a deep violet. Jason gasped, grabbed the fistful of hair tightly and tried to pull that too pale, soft mouth away from his cock. The boy, it was Tim, Jason knew that: he made a noise – it felt like hunger, didn't just sound like it, but felt like it. Jason could feel that noise in his bones. The fingers around his thighs tightened. He pulled harder and woke himself up with the effort. 

He felt disoriented for a second. He took a deep breath, looked to his right where Dick was still sleeping and then to the door.  
Tim was standing in the door. His skin seemed to glow in the low light coming from the streetlamp close to their bedroom window.  
Jason knew he should say something, ask the kid if everything was alright, but he just couldn't make his voice work and then Tim smiled. Sweetly. It made Jason shiver. He could still feel those lips around his cock. His fingers fisted in the sheets. He took another breath. Kicked Dick under the sheets. 

“What?” Dick asked, blinking up at him. 

“Tim,” Jason finally answered, wetting his lips. 

“Tim?” Dick said, already turning to the door. “Oh.” He sat up and held out his hand to the boy and Tim came. Jason thought he looked like a ghost, pale and glowing and – dangerous? Was that the word he was looking for? “Hey, did you have a nightmare?” Dick asked. 

Tim shook his head. “It wasn't a nightmare.” 

Dick pulled the covers aside and Tim climbed into bed with them, curled into Dick. His half naked ass pressed against Dick’s front and Dick didn't seem to care at all. “Okay, then, can you go back to sleep?” Dick asked. 

“Yeah,” Tim replied. 

Jason lay down again, but didn't dare close his eyes. It was going to be a long night. 

~+~  
“You look like shit,” Dick said, yawning. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, and there was a bruise on his chest, that hadn’t been there last night before they went to bed.

“Couldn’t sleep.” 

Dick handed him a mug of coffee. “Did Tim bother you?” 

Tim did bother Jason, but not in the way Dick was asking, so he shook his head no. “Just strange having another body besides you there, I guess. Where is he anyway?” 

“Taking a shower,” Dick answered. “We need to get him something real to wear.”

Jason nodded, feeling a little bit better after he had a few sips of coffee. “Right.” He didn’t think that Dick was going to dress the kid and bring him over to child services, but one could hope.  
“You want to come with us?”

“Shopping? Hell no, Dick. If it isn’t for weapons or food I’m not interested.” 

Dick rolled his eyes at him, but then leaned over and kissed him hard and demanding. Like he was in the mood to start something.  
Jason pulled him in and pressed their bodies together so Dick could feel that Jason was totally in the mood to start something too. He kissed Dick’s jaw, neck, and earlobe, because Dick liked that, and Dick started to rub his half hard cock against Jason’s. 

“I want to fuck you,” Jason whispered against Dick’s skin. 

Dick groaned. “Don’t think we have time for it right now, but,” he said, getting his hand between them and their cocks in hand, “how about this?”

Jason kissed him, this was good too and he could kiss Dick the whole time, clutch Dick’s perfect ass, finger his rim a bit because Dick loved that. 

“Fuck Jay,” Dick said between kissing and moans. 

“That was the plan, still is the plan. Later, I promise,” Jason replied, biting Dick’s ear and Dick cursed and came. He didn’t stop stroking and with the added wetness from Dick’s come it didn’t take Jason long to spill too.  
He kissed Dick gently. “What a mess you made.” 

Dick laughed. 

Someone moaned and Jason’s eyes snapped to the doorway. Tim was standing there, in only a towel. His pale nipples were erect and his lips shinny. His eyes were dark and he looked hungry, Jason thought. Like in his dream.  
Dick stepped away, making a face.  
Jason grabbed a paper towel and cleaned himself up as best he could, handed a towel to Dick, so he could do the same. 

“Are you hungry?” Dick asked, once he cleaned up at the sink. 

Tim nodded, coming into the kitchen and sitting down at the table. 

“Where are your clothes?” Jason asked. 

Tim shrugged. “Laundry?” 

Jason sighed, and went to the bedroom to grab a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. He handed them over to Tim. The boy took off the towel and slipped into the clothes without any shame. They were Dick’s clothes because Dick was smaller and leaner than Jason, they were still too big on Tim,, but not as big as Jason thought they should have been.  
Jason looked at him. He seemed taller than last night, Jason thought. 

“We will get you some clothes that fit today, after breakfast,” Dick said. 

“Thank you,” Tim answered and sat down again. 

Breakfast was a rather silent affair. 

~+~  
Jason got a call from Roy while Dick and Tim were out shopping for clothes, so he left Dick a message and went to help his former teammate. It took longer than they both thought it would and it was evening when Jason made it home.  
He knew something was off the moment he stepped into the apartment. Years of training and experience kicking in. Jason didn’t think, he just drew his gun and inched closer to the half open door to the bedroom.

The soft moan he heard sounded nearly like pain, but Jason knew that it wasn’t, because he knew the sounds Dick made when he had his cock buried balls deep in someone.  
He opened the door all the way with his foot, but didn’t lower the gun.  
Tim was riding Dick reverse cowgirl style. His eyes and skin were positively glowing, he was biting his lip, obviously enjoying himself and he wasn’t a kid anymore.  
He wasn’t an adult either. He was in that enchanting in between place that you saw on the covers of magazines. Dick’s hands around the boy’s hips still looked big, because Tim was just so finely build. 

“What the fuck!” Jason hissed. 

Tim smiled, held out his hand. “Kiss me,” he said, it was kind of a question, or maybe a command, Jason didn’t know. 

“I-“

“It’s alright, Jason. I want you to kiss me, touch me,” he smiled that pretty innocent smile again. “Suck me.” 

Jesus, Jason thought. Jesus fuck. But he was moving toward the bed anyway. He was putting the gun on the nightstand anyway, he was reaching for Tim anyway. Curling his fingers around the boy’s jaw. He could feel the up and down as Tim bounced on Dick’s cock, and he leaned in and kissed that sinful mouth. Tim’s lips were soft and yielding, warm, wet and skilled. He didn’t kiss like an awkward kid at all. He kissed like he had been doing it for years. Jason got lost in those kisses. Could feel himself get hard. His fingers curled into Tim’s soft dark hair and he pulled Tim’s head back so he could get at the boy’s throat.  
Tim's fingers where at Jason's belt and then at the zipper and inside Jason's pants and Jason could do nothing more than moan and suck harder at Tim's skin.  
Tim's fingers were skilled too, he had Jason all the way hard with only a few strokes. 

“Shit,” Jason said against Tim's skin. 

Tim smiled. “But you like it.” 

God help him, but Jason really did. He wasn't going to say it, not now, maybe not ever. Tim's skin under his hands and lips was soft and warm and getting warmer by the second. 

“I want you to fuck me once Dick is done,” Tim said and Jason knew that it wasn't a request, it was a command. 

A part of him wanted to protest, the bigger part of him just wanted whatever the hell Tim wanted until they were all satisfied.

~+~  
It took hours. Every time Jason thought he couldn’t possibly come again, Tim coaxed another orgasm out of him.  
Finally he collapsed between Jason and Dick and licked his lips. 

“What the hell,” Jason said. 

“Sex,” Tim said. “I like it.”

“No shit,” Jason replied. He turned his head to look at Tim. He was definitely older than the child they had picked up. This body was around seventeen, Jason guessed. “You're different.” 

“Hmm,” Tim said. “Dick likes this body.” 

“Is that your real body?” Jason asked. 

“It's close enough. Do you like it, Jason?” Tim answered. 

“What if I don't?” 

Tim smiled, his fingers curled around Jason's spent and oversensitive cock and he could feel himself get interested again. “But you do.” 

“I need sleep,” Jason said. Dick was already sleeping. Jason didn't know if it was just normal exhaustion or if it was something else. Tim's hold on Dick, or magic or what the hell else. 

“Yes,” Tim said and let go of Jason's cock. 

Jason let Tim curl into him without even thinking about it. 

~+~  
When he woke up his mind was absolutely clear and he knew what he had to do. Get rid of that thing that looked like an innocent boy, but really wasn't.

He grabbed Tim by his thin wrist and pulled hard. Tim smiled as he sprawled over Jason’s naked body. His eyes were intense: eyes you could get lost in. 

“You could shoot me,” Tim said. 

“Would that help?” 

“You? Yes,” Tim answered, “Dick? No.”

That was no option then. “What's behind door number two?” 

“Me,” Tim said. He grabbed Jason's jaw gently and turned his head so he had to look at Dick. Dick was awake and watching them in return. Tim smiled, letting go of Jason and turning to Dick.  
“You love me, don’t you?” Tim asked Dick. His fingers sliding over Dick’s lips, his neck, his chest to that bruise right above his heart. 

“Yeah,” Dick answered, dreamily and Jason knew that Dick was completely and hopelessly lost. And the only way to deal with it was to get lost right there with Dick.


End file.
